I guess I'm still painting flowers
by PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: "It has come to my attention that you have an...infatuation with me?" He asked, the words cascading out of his mouth as if they meant nothing. And I froze. Anything coherent in my mind completely shut down and abandoned me.
1. Chapter 1

**As an apology to all you lovely readers (who probably want to kill me for not updating my stories for so long) I bring you this!; A two-shot about Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet! **

**And I've started the fourth chapter of Within Reach so don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of its characters (sadly). And the song (Painting Flowers) belongs to All Time Low. Tough i do own the plot (if there is one) for this story! **

**Warning: Strong language (Beyond has a potty mouth) & yaoi.**

**And a loud THANK YOU, LOVE! to my beta, Lovedless231!**

* * *

**I guess I'm Still Painting Flowers... [CH1]**

I slid the black headphones in place and lit up a cigarette, humming the tone it gave. Ironically enough his name came like a cryptic note Ricocheting off my skull rolling around the sound and the taste of his name. Its killing me. But yet I love it. His name is slick, smooth, and dark. It rolls around my tongue. It's flavor i have also grown accustomed to.

I almost uttered his name, but stopped myself out of either sheer embarrassment or apprehensiveness. Because of which I do not know.

"Damn you.." I groaned, thinking of those mere yet treacherous months that have painfully passed since the albino exploited me to him.

And then I reminisce the memory, for a lack of anything else, maybe even boredom. Still I do not know.

It had been one of the times when we were called in to Lawliet's office.

"Us", of course, being the successors of the great L.

I'd been chewing my thumb, though weather it was done from nervousness or the need to imitate, again I do not know.

L had been discussing with us a new case he'd been put on, and how he was going to take two of us along with him. Showing us how things should be executed, analyzed, and taking an initiative when times are necessary. Oh I recall how excited I became when he said he'd take A and I.

But of course, my exhilaration was short lived as the little albino--Near, was it?--spoke up.

"L" he started off, detached as he always seemed, "Would it not be smarter to take Mello and I?" He looked my way and I'm sure I was the only one to catch the quick flare of anger in his eyes, "You've worked with them more than any of us." He finished, placing his attention on his toys once more.

"Nate." L said; and he spoke with such power that all of us turned to look him as he said his next words a bit friendlier, "You should know not to speak against me." Were the only words that fell out of his mouth toward the Albino, though, before he turned towards A and I.

"Pack immediately," He said, "We leave to Italy at five-thirty sharp." We nodded in aknowledgement, "You can all leave now." And we left. But I didn't fail to see the flare of rage that crossed the Near and Mello's faces alike whenever A and I were preffered.

I brushed it off though, because It wouldn't be very "succesor worthy" to grab them by their slim throats and choke them do death.

So instead, I went to pack. But I also didn't fail to see how tired A'd been lately.

"I'll pack your stuff for you," I offered, "You don't seem well." I added, observing the bags under my friend's eyes. He nodded wearily and crawled into bed, fully clothed, and fell asleep on the spot.

I had no idea what was wrong with him then, but if I'd known what went through Alfred's head, I most likely would've slapped him senseless. I had a sort of brotherly crush on him as well, I admit.

Of coarse the next day we were ready at four-thirty waiting in front of L's door, knowing he'd like to leave early.

"Ah, good, you're here." He greeted, walking passed us as Watari carried some suit cases with us tailing.

We made it to the jet, which was conviniently parked infront of Wammy's, in about three minutes.

After putting our suit cases away, we ventured into the comfortably spaced jet to sit with our mentor as we noticed him reading over some papers.

But what happened then isn't important. It's not what angers me or what fills me with indignation.

That, I recall as I sing this song, was what happened while we were solving a case about a sudden string of murders after arriving.

The three of us were standing over a list of suspects, minds going a mile a minute, when suddenly one of L's cellphones rang.

And as A and I turned towards the offending noise, L picked up.

"Hello?" He asked, holding the cell in his special way. "...You don't say." He sounded a bit interested and surprised as his eyes snapped to me. And I suddenly felt like it I was being sized up. Judged...and critically.

Had I done something wrong? I certainly couldn't recall doing anything wrong.

"Beyond, I'd like to speak with you later." He spoke smoothly, focusing onto the work infront of him.

I'd simply nodded.

And when it came time to talk, I'd almost run childishly after A so as to not be left behind alone with L.

Strange as it sounds, I didn't want to be along with him, this man who seemed to suddenly be looking at and analyzing every part of me.

"Beyond..." He started, chewing his thumb thoughtfully, "It has come to my attention that you have an...infatuation with me?" He asked, the words cascading out of his mouth as if they meant nothing.

And I froze.

Anything coherent in my mind completely shut down and abandoned me, leaving me open as my cheeks darkened in color noticably.

And not in embarrasment, but in ire. Had he just used the word infautation? My crush on this man was anything but reasonless!

Calm down, I told myself as I started to flush in embarrasment instead.

"I-I.." I stammered, feeling like a dunce and redirecting my gaze to his hand.

"I do not know how to phrase this..." He announced, breaking the silence and tilting his head to the side, "But I could never feel the same." He shrugged, popping his thumb out of his mouth and turning away from me to pick up more papers on the case,

"You can go now." He dismissed.

And I ran. The next day A to told L that I'd come down with something really bad, so that I wouldn't have to face him.

Pathetic coward!, my mind screamed at me as I blinked furiously to hold back the tears I was sure would slip through if allowed.

The following month when we got back to Wammy's, I found out that it'd been Mello who'd made the call...after Near had told him his observations, of coarse.

And what else to top such a lovely chain of events than Alfred suiciding shortly after and L never being around...

Life seemed to slow down during that time, until it stopped all together.

So now we're back to today, three bloody fucking years since the last time I saw that bastard Lawliet.

I live in California now, planning out different scenarios as to how I could put on an admirable show of murders for L...to leave him stumped, of coarse.

And, of coarse, he will figure out with was his doppleganger-like succesor...but what evidence will he have?

None.

And, suddenly, I'm thrown back into reality as my phone rings.

I pull one headphone out and put the phone up to my ear, "Hello?" I ask dully, expecting a "wrong number".

"Beyond." And I freeze again, because it's like being judged all over.

* * *

**It felt right to stop there. This'll probably be a two-shot. Review and please tell me what you thought of it! And am i keeping them in character? I think Near, inside, really is a jelous person..and Mello is just the type to lash out in that manner...that's why I wrote them as I did.**

**Ja ne!,**

**~Purpleghostflower016**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of I guess I'm still painting flowers is here! And I dedicate this to my Danna because she was ready to kill me for taking so long and its her birthday May 15!**

**This one was actually beta'd by my Danna, so thank you danna!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything in it. I also don't own Captain Crunch.**

**And as a quick sidenote, I will be posting up more chapters to my other stories soon, so please don't throw evil monkeys at me.. ._.**

* * *

"Beyond, I would like you to work on a case with-"

"How the fuck did you get this number?" I spat, the never forgotten ire clear in my voice as I punched the tree that was, conveniently enough, right next to me.

"Hmm, I suppose that doesn't really matter, does it?" There was a slight pause, "I'm offering you a chance at freedom."

I sighed, "...I'm listening."

"Solve a case with me. The Kira case. I suppose you've heard of it?"

I let out a puff of smoke I hadn't known I was holding, "And why should I do that?" I asked defiantly.

"I'll clear your criminal record and let you work along side me." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I am not a fucking child, Lawliet. I am no longer defined by your shadow nor your damn orders."

And I was about to hang up-that is, before he spoke again, "You misunderstand, Beyond, with this opportunity you would've been my equal, not just another successor."

I could practically see the smile of complacency that crossed his face when I gritted my teeth together and hissed, "...Where shall I meet you?"

"Watari will pick you up and bring you to me tomorrow. Be sure to have all of your possessions packed tonight, he will be there no later than six a.m." He stated before the line went dead.

I shoved the phone back into the pocket of my skinny jeans, popping the ear-bud back into place and playing the rest of the song as I stomped out the cigarette, heading home.

When I got home the first thing I did was pack. A few articles of clothing here, a few electronics there, I didn't really have much except what I took from Believe, Quarter, and Backyard.

I went to sleep shortly after packing, knowing I'd have to wake up around four to be ready by five.

[n][e][x][t][][m][o][r][n][i][n][g][.][.][.]

I woke up at three-fifty-two, rubbing the drowsiness out of my eyes and standing, taking the clothes I almost forgot that I'd laid out last night into the bathroom with me to take a quick shower.

I was out in fifteen minutes, brushing my hair and getting dressed before exiting the bathroom to eat and wait for Watari.

As I ate my breakfast I sighed; there had to be an ulterior motive for L's sudden invitation to work with him. Maybe he is still trying to prove to the world that I, Beyond Birthday, am really a villain, I mused with a grin as I finished my Captain Crunch.

And if he is, I added mentally, this will be a fun game to play.

The doorbell ran as soon as I finished that thought. I sprung up from the chair, walking to the door and opening it to be faced with none other than Watari.

"Shall we get going?" He asked in a soft dull voice before motioning towards the limo. I nod boredly, going inside and picking up my suitcase before following him out.

The ride in the limo wasn't completely unbearable. Watari had allowed me, after inspecting for weapons, to keep my iPod with me and listen to music.

[i][n][][t][h][e][][p][r][i][v][a][t][e][][p][l][a][n][e][.][.][.]

Once we'd gotten to the plane though, that stingy old man made me put my music away, pulling out a laptop and opening it, revealing a Gothic "L" as the background.

"Beyond." The computerized voice spoke.

"Lawliet." I responded, not allowing the fact show that his voice still held somewhat of a power over me.

"Glad you decided to join us." He sounded satisfied. I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my eyes. "You will arrive in a matter of minutes, Beyond. And I warn you, the one I suspect of being Kira is among the Task Force members. Your alias you will choose on your own, but know that your biography was worked out by Watari and I."

I raised an eyebrow, turning to look at the old man. "You are to be L's younger cousin." He monotoned. I sighed frustratedly, "My alias will be Shikki." I said.

"Shikki?" He echoed, I imagine he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Shikki." I affirmed.

"We're here." Watari chimed in, closing the laptop softly and putting it away.

I picked up my stuff, Watari shaking his head and taking them from me, "You must go meet L on the top floor, last room on the right." I frowned, nodding as I walked out of the plane and toward the building to find Lawliet.

* * *

**Well my lovelies, there you have the second chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I want him and L's reencounter in the third chapter because it's [hopefully] going to be long. And, I have decided to make it a chapter story because Danna wants smut..**

**& Once again, great thanks to my Danna!**

**~Purpleghostflower016~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I hope you all like it, because its time for L and B to reunite! Anyone else happy about that? I know I am.**

**Again, I do not own Death Note.**

**And I'm sorry for the excessive cursing in the beginning, B was angry.**

* * *

I dragged my feet down the hallway of the top floor to the building, taking my time at getting to my destination.

As anxious as I was too see that scumbag, bitch-faced, asshole, I put on a fake smile when I walked in.

Because Beyond Birthday is a nice son of a bitch.

"L!" I greet happily as I walked in, closing the doors before rushing to his side in an act of affection. And, as if he really cared, he drapped an arm around the middle of my back.

"Might I have your attention, everyone?" He asked.

But he needn't even ask, because the second his arm was placed on my person, every pair of eyes in the room had turned to outwardly stare.

How rude, I think as I try not to look annoyed.

"I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Shikki." He said, nodding towards me, "He will be working with us to catch Kira from now on."

I beamed happily, "Hello, it is very nice to meet you." half bowing in respect.

I took turns shaking everyones hands, until I came upon a particularly strange auburn haired boy.

"Light Yagami. It's really nice to meet you, Shikki." He smiled, but I could see the malicious intent behind it.

So this is the almighty and powerful Kira, I muse to myself.

I could probably take him down myself, I laughed mentally, only letting him see a smile.

I could not see his life span, only his name, above his head. And if that weren't enough, there was a giant God of Death staring right at me.

I shook his hand nontheless, keeping up appearance, "It's very nice to meet you." I said before turning back to L.

"When do I start?" I inquired. "Right away." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded, letting Light show me around the room and 'teach' me how the equipment worked.

When the day was over, my ex mentor and I left.

I found out then that our rooms were across from eachother, and not at all seperate as I'd thought they'd be.

"I will see you tomorow, Beyond." He said stoically. I nodded silently, the act completely dropped.

We went into our seperate rooms, and I spent almost the whole night awake.

Not doing research to impress L, as most would, but thinking.

And thinking.

And thinking.

Now that I was here, what was I to do?

Forget everything that bastard put me through as a child and pretend it never happened so he would close the LABB Case?

I considered this for atleast half the night, deciding to decide later.

But even then, I could not force my body to sleep.

I tossed and turned, even trying to listen to my iPod to relax.

Nothing worked.

At least, not until I decided to stand and open the mini-fridge L was kind enough to supply for me.

Upon opening it my eyes gleamed immediately; he'd stocked it with jam.

Wondrous, luscious Strawberry jam.

I claimed a jar, closing the door and lazily lagging on the edge of my bed.

Once I opened the jar, I downed its contents in no time at all.

And, what do you know, before I knew it I was peacefully asleep.

Alas, nothing lasts.

I woke an hour after finally falling asleep, cursing the fact that I'd been awake so long into the night.

Not even fifteen minutes later I was dressed, decent, and on my way to the room I'd been shown yesterday.

Greeting were uttered, as yesterday, by most co-workers.

"Get to work, Shikki." I heard the raven monotone, holding few stacks of papers in his hands for me.

"Thank you for the jam." I whispered as he got close enough, adding 'cousin' quickly incase anyone were to overhear.

And, I'm not sure wether it was a figment of my imagination or not, but at the very moment I saw my mentor's stiff lips twitch upwards for a good half-second before he monotoned, "Don't doddle." and turned to his work.

I walked away, carelessly happy as I sat alone at a small table and started analyzing the first stack.

"Good morning, Shikki." I heard from behind me, trying to contain my erupting displeasure with a fake smile.

"Hello, Light." I nod, not watching as I hear him pull up a chair next to me.

Great.., I think sarcastically as I look up and pretend to look confused.

"I just thought it'd be a better to analyze next to eachother. We can help eachother find things the other may have missed." he smiles in a way that'd, to most, seem apealing.

I smile as if I agree, "Of coarse." shifting my chair a little so he'd have more space.

He moves a chair next to mine, setting his stack of papers onto the desk.

This is gonna be a long day, I shake my head almost unnoticably, wondering what the auburnette was plotting.

* * *

**I am so sorry for that UBER long wait of a few months..I am not worth your love!**

**Any who's, this wasn't beta'd because I figured the wait was long enough. **

**I did, though, go through it myself once or twice. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
